lifeunexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Stand Taken
Stand Taken is the eleventh episode of Season 2 and the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It attracted 1.73 million viewers in its original airing. Plot Recap In this episode, Natasha Siviac goes on trial for assaulting her foster father, Trey Gilbert. In the previous episode, it was revealed that Trey and Valerie Gilbert, who had taken Tasha in as a foster daughter, had also fostered Lux when she was twelve years old. Trey attempted to abuse Lux, when Tasha hit him in the back of the head with a shovel. He was taken to the hospital and Tasha was arrested for assault. Thanks to the efforts of Fern, her social worker, Tasha is released to Cate's care. Days later, everyone is trying to make sense of what happened to Tasha and Lux. Lux and Tasha once more have an argument while she was spending time with Eric. Baze is upset that something had happened with his daughter, and he had no idea why she was so scared of Trey Gilbert or what he did. Jack, his father, tries to talk his son down from doing anything too rash. It is rumored that Trey had gotten to Lux to convince her against saying that he had abused her. Because of this, he refuses to testify. But it is clear that Trey is doing this to keep Lux scared. The next day at the Juvenile Court, Lux is put on the witness stand where she is grilled mercilessly by the prosecuting attorney. After a recess, Lux is counseled by Eric, who was also in attendance, along with Cate, Ryan. Baze and Fern, as well as her grandfather, Jack, to tell everyone in the court what had happened to her while she was in the Gilberts home, and that no matter what she told, her family would not bail on her, for they loved her very much. Fortified by his support, she does exactly that. Lux reveals that Trey had molested her not just once, but numerous times. The family is rocked to the core about the trauma. (Baze is visibly shaken, which shows the love he has for his daughter) One night, she had had enough and hit Trey in the head with a lamp. While trying to get away, Trey shoved her down a flight of stairs. She loses consciousness and it was revealed while she was unconscious, she had suffered a stroke, due to her heart condition, which gave her dysgraphia, a learning disability, as well as abandonment issues. During two separate outbursts, Trey vehemently denies the accusations and taunts Lux that her family will finally see her for the girl that he thinks she is, that is a liar. This, combined with the heartbreaking revelations that Lux had described, angers Jack and Baze enough that they go and attack the child rapist. Jack gets a warning from the judge because of him slugging the arrogant molester. During another recess, a still scared Lux reveals to Cate that she is deathly afraid of losing another mother, like what she had lost with Valerie. Cate gently asks why she didn't tell her, although she kind of figured out and understood why. Cate then reassures her still traumatized daughter that "you couldn't lose me if you tried". Then, upon seeing Valerie, Cate finally makes the woman see reason by appealing to the mother in her, and persuades her to corroborate what Lux has testified to. Finally convinced, Valerie does exactly that. She then goes and talks with the judge, and the attorneys. Because of this meeting, the assault charges are dropped against Natasha (although the minor charges against her are upheld, and Tasha is sent to Juvenile Hall for two months). Trey is later arrested for what he had done to Lux, and with Valerie's testimony, is presumed to be sentenced to severe jail time. Lux then tells Valerie that she is thankful that she was nothing close to being what a mother really was when she was twelve. Because of Valerie's inactions as a parent, it helped pave the way for Lux to apply for emancipation and, because of that, to help her find Cate and Baze. Lux thanks Valerie for not acting like anything close to a mom, "because that was what led me back to mine." After the confrontation with Valerie, Lux accompanies Ryan and Cate to the doctor's office where she sees the sonogram of Cate's baby. Later on, they return to the Open Bar, where Baze is setting up a party for Tasha before she goes to Juvenile Hall. Baze toasts Lux, for being "the best thing that ever happened to their lives" and despite their somewhat unorthodox lives, Baze made it clear that Lux had a lot of people who really loved her. At the end, Lux accidentally overhears that Emma and Jack had slept together, and that was one of the main reasons that Jack didn't want Emma and Baze to date. Credits Cast Starring *Britt Robertson as Lux Cassidy *Shiri Appleby as Cate Cassidy *Kristoffer Polaha as Nate Bazile *Austin Basis as Matthew Rogers *Kerr Smith as Ryan Thomas Guest Starring Crew Soundtrack Gallery Videos Trivia *Its one of only three episodes which doesn't end in "ed". The other two being: **Pilot **Thanks Ungiven Category:Episodes Category:Season 2